I just can't believe it
by Johanne Summer
Summary: Porque siempre es una sorpresa cuando tu amiga te dice que se casa. Y más de buenas a primeras, durante una tarde normal, en una cafetería normal, tomando una café normal. Angela & Bella. Reto: café.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**Claim: **Angela & Bella.

**Summary:** Porque siempre es una sorpresa cuando tu amiga te dice que se casa. Y más de buenas a primeras, durante una tarde normal, en una cafetería normal, tomando una café normal.

**Rating:** K.

**Nota: **este drabble participa en el reto 'Palabras para el recuerdo' del foro LOL.

**Palabra clave:** café.

* * *

**I just can't believe it**

_(I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all... it was better than going mad!__)._

___

* * *

_

___****__(Café).-_

* * *

Nada más llegar me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre, en la esquina izquierda del fondo de la cafetería, junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Me senté y pedí lo de siempre: un café con leche y algo de nata.

Mientras esperaba mi café comencé a jugar distraídamente con mi pelo mientras contemplaba la vida de la ciudad a través del cristal. Siempre quedábamos en el mismo local -una pequeña cafetería del centro de Port Angeles- cada vez que queríamos hablar sobre algo fuera de las miradas y los oídos indiscretos de las gentes del pueblo. A los pocos segundos me descubrí a mi misma observando embobada la calle: gente trabajando, de compras, cruzando la calle, con bolsas, solos, con sus parejas, familias o amigos, coches que iban y venían en un frenesí de luces, ruidos y humos propios de la ciudad.

Esperaba impaciente a que Bella llegara; sonaba muy alterada por teléfono.

La camarera me sobresaltó cuando dejó mi café sobre la mesa y yo le sonreí avergonzada. Olí el delicado y amargo aroma del café y probé con mis labios la textura espumosa y rugosa de la nata. No sé porqué pero ese olor siempre me recordaba a Bella, a nosotras, a nuestras tardes juntas, los secretos que compartíamos, nuestras ilusiones, miedos...

En esos momento sentí la puerta del local y el desagradable sonido que hacía el móvil que había colgado sobre ella para advertir de que alguien entraba o salía. Alcé la vista y vi a una sonriente y ansiosa Bella corriendo hacia donde me encontraba. Se sentó delante mía y pidió, casi exhausta, su café con moca de siempre.

—Bueno, Bella. Tú dirás.

—Angela, no te lo vas a creer cuando te lo cuente —en ese momento su cara se ensombreció y me pareció que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Es sobre... —la camarera llegó y dejó el café de Bella sobre la mesa. Aguardó hasta que se fue, pero aún así bajó el tono de voz—. Es sobre Edward y yo —dijo pronunciando sus nombres casi en un susurro.

—Dios, Bella, dime que no ha pasado nada malo —le dije mientras intentaba no atragantarme con el café después de que me dijera aquello.

—No, no. Bueno, depende de por donde lo mires...

—Bella, ¡ve al grano! —la insté.

Ella guardó silencio, miró su taza humeante, la cogió del asa y bebió su contenido con parsimonia. Alzó la vista, me volvió a mirar y volvió a tomar otro trago de café. Yo esperé impaciente.

Por fin, ya cuando casi se había terminado el café entero, me miró, alargó las manos y me dijo casi gritando:

—¡Angela, me caso!

—¡¿Qué? —grité yo a su vez.

Me incorporé de golpe y me abalancé sobre ella cayendo sobre la mesa y derramándonos los cafés. Manché toda la mesa y, lo que fue peor, nuestras ropas; pero en ese momento no me importó lo más mínimo. Abracé a Bella como nunca antes lo había echo y no la solté en un buen rato. No me importó que todos nos miraran, ni que la camarera refunfuñara enfadada que lo habíamos puesto todo perdido. Estaba feliz. Por ella, por Edward y por todos.

Nunca olvidaría ese momento. Bella estaba entre emocionada y asustada y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que felicitarla una y otra vez.

Aquella tarde pasó rápida, y los días se fueron sucediendo, y no hubo ni uno en el que no estuviera junto a Bella, dándole todo mi apoyo. Y, aún hoy, recuerdo con cariño aquél olor fuerte y amargo, pero a la vez dulce y suave que nos impregnó toda la ropa y que nos acompañó durante toda la tarde que pasamos juntas, ese olor a café que, cada vez que lo rememoro me hace pensar en Bella, en su felicidad, en sus ojos del mismo color oscuro y en qué será de su vida ahora, tanto tiempo después, tiempo en el que no he sabido nada de ella.

* * *

_¿?_


End file.
